


Senseless

by Ejacyeolation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Painter Chanyeol, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejacyeolation/pseuds/Ejacyeolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Chanyeol is still a dork but is a painter and Baekhyun is an office guy. Focused on Baek's birthday and Chanyeol's gift. This has male on male smut, so if you're not comfortable with that then you shouldn't read this. Other than that, please be cautious of Chanyeol's dorkiness, it's contaminating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday gift to Baek because that kid turns 22 tomorrow wow.
> 
> Warning/s: Dorky Chanyeol. Very dorky and then very sexy Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

I, Byun Baekhyun, had a day left before I turned twenty-two, and I was not amused. Not because I was getting older, but because a certain Park Chanyeol was standing outside my apartment door, a shit-eating grin on his horribly adorable face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that the venom in my voice would drive him away. No luck, of course.

"Happy birthday!" he cheerfully exclaimed, as cheerful as his low voice could go, and I winced.

"Are you an idiot? I have approximately 18 hours left before my birthday, and maybe two more hours of sleep if you leave, like, right now." I didn't move away from where I stood, blocking his only entrance.

Chanyeol, at 185 centimeters, towered over me. Of course I was intimidated at times, but right now, absolutely nothing was going to stop me from having those extra two hours of sleep. Nothing.

"You can sleep," he murmured, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around my waist. "But you know I always have to be the first one to greet you, so I came. Want me to cuddle up with you while you sleep?"

"No, thank you, but congratulations, you're the first greeter. Now get out of my house," I deadpanned, my sleepy brain less than amused.

"So stingy," I heard him complain, but he released me from his embrace. "Fine. I'll be back later, though, when you get off from work."

"Do you have nothing else to do with your life?"

"I have plenty to do; paint, draw, sleep, eat, annoy you, pester you, cling to you, you…" Chanyeol trailed off suggestively, making me groan.

"Get out."

"See you later, princess," he teased, giving me such a bright smile that I almost wanted to shield my eyes for a dramatic effect, but that would only make him smug.

"Yeah, whatever." Cue to me promptly shutting the door in his face, and then waddling off to get my well-deserved and badly-needed two hours of sleep.

* * *

"Hyung! Baekhyun hyung!"

I snapped out of my trance, not even aware that I was having one, and looked at my office mate. "Sorry, what?"

"You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't hear me?" Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, was I? Wow, I didn't know," I answered sarcastically, but without spite. To prove that I didn't mean harm, I smiled and asked, "What is it, anyway?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow. Happy birthday in advance, by the way."

At this question, I remembered just what got me to space out like that; Chanyeol. I had been mostly wondering,  _dreading_ , about what kind of gift Chanyeol would give me this time. I was worried that I might end up with a rather unpleasant surprise this year, what with that little leopard stunt I pulled last year.

"You're doing it again…" I heard Jongin say.

"Sorry," I answered sheepishly. "Uh, I think Chanyeol might be planning something. Why'd you ask?"

"Just the two of you?" I noticed that he seemed to deflate at this and forced myself not to laugh and shake my head. He was still such a kid sometimes.

"Well tomorrow is a day off, so yeah, just me and him." I felt my phone vibrate with a call and was 99 percent sure of who it was. "I'll be expecting a gift though, and don't you dare forget."

Jongin smiled at this and I gestured that I had to take the call. I went out and ended up in the lobby, picking up while I headed over to the vending machines.

"Yeah?

"Having fun?" Chanyeol's deep voice came out from the receiver, directly to my ear, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I knew that I liked that voice too much for my own good.

"Absolutely not. People are already greeting me and it's not even the day yet," I complained, stopping in front of one of the machines and searching for something warm to drink. Surprise, surprise, coffee it was then.

"That's why I went to your apartment so early in the morning."

I heard a sigh follow that statement. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. A bit tired, but I just wanted to check up on you," Chanyeol explained, and he did sound tired to me.

"You, tired? What do you even do?" I asked jokingly. Before he could reply, I added, "I gotta go, Galaxy Fanfan might catch me and you know he doesn't like it when we take private calls." I snickered at the nickname, and was surprised when I heard no answering laugh. The two of us always found that nickname something worth a few laughs.

"M'kay. Bye."

I heard the line go dead and stared at my phone in disbelief. I decided that something was really up, because Chanyeol never hangs up on me first, always insisting that I be the one to do it, and we never say 'bye'. It was always 'see you later' or just 'see you'. Even just 'later' sufficed.

I tucked my phone away and opened the can of coffee, feeling a heavy feeling settle in my stomach even before I took a sip.

* * *

It wasn't the first time that I felt antsy to head home from work, but it was probably really obvious and for a very obvious reason. My boss, the galaxy guy, noticed how I had kept checking the time and joked about it, saying that he would count it as under-time working. Almost all of my workmates commented that the 'birthday boy' seemed 'awfully excited to get home', and a certain tall guy's name was mentioned a lot.

At the train, I got a lot of looks for tutting every time I glimpsed at my wrist, where I had my watch, and some old lady even said that I would be late for my date. I replied that it was the least of my worries, and checked my watch again.

When I finally got home, I found the door locked, and the apartment looked like the way it did when I left it that morning. The lights turned on the first time I tried flipping on the switches. I searched every room, thinking that Chanyeol might be hiding to surprise me, but there was no sign of the tall man.

I couldn't deny that I was in fact worried, worried that Chanyeol might not show up and mostly worried that something serious might have happened to him. I tried calling his phone several times, but only connected to his stupid voice mail.

" _Park Chanyeol can't attend to your call, but you can leave a message for him_!" in his voice.

After the fifth call, I decided that I should go and see what happened and checked my coat pockets for my keys, realizing that I hadn't even bothered to take of my coat. I was almost at the door when I heard three slow rasps on the thick wood, and opened it up so wide for Chanyeol.

"Hey," I managed to say, trying to act casual.

"You look dashing. You look like you dashed to get the door," Chanyeol commented, an eyebrow raised. He looked over my appearance, coat still on and hair probably disheveled.

"I got home late," I explained, and it was the truth. The traffic was unbearable, topped with some problems with the train line. I should get a car like this rich fucker. "I was about to head over to yours, actually, because you weren't answering my calls and I was getting worried." There was no point in lying, because I really was worried and he should feel sorry for that.

Instead, the guy beamed. He stepped inside and only then did I notice that he was carrying something that suspiciously looked like a painting canvas, and a small cake box, which he gently put down by his feet before wrapping his long arms around me.

"That makes me happy," he whispered, tightening his hold.

I forced out a snort. "You're happy that I got worried? Some real sadist you are, then." Despite saying this, I hugged him back and gave a few reassuring pats on his back.

He laughed, the sound low and steady. He pulled back but kept a hand on my arm. "I'm hungry."

"You always are." But I was starving as well so I led the way to the kitchen, watching in the corner of my eyes as Chanyeol placed the cake in the fridge to chill and the canvas on the couch. I didn't ask about it, knowing that he would tell me later. I busied myself with making dinner with Chanyeol helping me. After a few minutes, it was he who making dinner and me helping with small tasks.

"You should part-time in a restaurant or something," I said, hugging him around the waist from behind as the he made our food. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to inhale the smell of his cooking or his own smell, but since the latter was closer, I pressed my face to his back.

I heard him chuckle and felt his body vibrate with it. "I already have my hands full with taking care of you."

It was the truth. If Chanyeol didn't cook for me, I would most likely just thrive from convenience store-bought food, and maybe some energy drinks. I started singing in appreciation, my voice slightly muffled. " _Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your rice… a long, lonely time_."

I heard him splutter and looked up to see him trying to look at me from behind. "Ah, what are you saying? Has my Baek gone crazy because of hunger?"

"Maybe, because…  _time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much._ _Where is my rice_?" I exaggerated the high notes, and he was laughing so hard against me. " _I need your rice_ _!_ _I need your rice._ _God speed your rice to me_."

Chanyeol gave me a round of applause as I stepped back and did a bow. We laughed at each other's stupidity until the food was ready and we pigged out, as usual.

I looked over to him and saw some rice sticking to his cheek like the messy dork he is, and wiped it off with my thumb. He smiled at me and I found my self smiling back like a doofus. Being with him was just routine for me, and I couldn't help but be thankful for this routine.

We waited until 12 –his idea, of course– to eat the cake, and Chanyeol sang the traditional birthday song and pecked me on the lips. I had eaten so much that I could barely finish one helping of the cake, no matter how much I liked it, so we decided that we would have cake for breakfast, which meant that Chanyeol was staying the night.

"I think we should take a bath first before the presents," he suggested, watching me do the dishes.

"Present," I corrected.

"Oh, but I also meant your present for me." He then proceeded to tap my ass. I gave him a mock look of disgust and gave him the mighty finger.

* * *

"Wait, wait! Before you get to see it, I have to say something."

We were sitting on my bed, –a very nice and soft queen-sized bed that just screams sleep and intense love making, thank you very much– fresh from the bath and dressed in comfortable clothes, with the canvas lying before us, still covered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"First of all, I don't know if you even want something like that. Okay, I'll just tell you. It's a painting—"

"Obviously."

"—and it's a painting of you," Chanyeol finished, as if I never interrupted him.

"You think I'm a narcissist, huh?" Before he could reply, I pulled off the cover and looked at my portrait. I traced a finger over several parts of my face painted on the canvas, feeling the texture underneath my finger tips.

I felt Chanyeol staring at me, gauging my reaction, and heard him say, "When I called you this afternoon, I was really frustrated. I was making some final touches with the painting but I kept feeling that it wasn't right. I felt that it was too cliché, to give someone a painting of their self. I felt like the colors were too pale, and that they didn't blend as well as I wanted them to, and—"

For the second time that night, I cut him off. "You baboon," I said, and kissed him to make sure he shut up.

I pulled back and took a deep breath before I ranted, "You are an absolute idiot. Even if you didn't try to perfect this, I wouldn't have noticed because; one, I don't know shit about art, I only know how to sing and; two, I would have loved it no matter how it turned out to be. Even if you painted me with sex hair, and maybe a bit of a crooked nose, and a lot of eyeliner, I would have loved it all the same. Now that it's this good I feel burdened, so shut up and let me love my gift."

Chanyeol blinked at me once, twice, but I didn't look long enough to count more because everything I had said was true. I loved the painting for so many reasons, ranging from the fact that Chanyeol saw me like this (the painting looked prettier than what I usually saw in the mirror every morning), and that Chanyeol probably put in a lot of effort into this, and that it was given by Chanyeol, and just… Chanyeol.

I placed the painting on the bed stand. We could find a suitable place to hang it up later. I almost chuckled at how much of a narcissist it would make me look, but I couldn't really bring myself to care.

What I did bring myself to was on his lap, which earned me a pleasantly surprised look, and then started chanting "I really love it. I love it. Thank you," over and over again, all the while giving him kisses every time I finished a sentence.

"Can I have my present now?" he asked, his speech a bit slow and his eyes almost half lidded. I thought I just proved that kisses were indeed intoxicating.

"Mm hmm," I hummed, placing a hand on his neck and using my height leverage from sitting on his lap to dominate the kiss. My dominance wasn't long lived, because even as he was in the lower position, he still managed to get the upper hand.

Chanyeol slipped a hand into the over-sized t-shirt I was wearing and traced lazy lines and circles over my stomach. His touch was so light, barely there, that I started giggling from the sensation of being tickled. I giggled into his mouth, not breaking the kiss. Even those giggles were short lived, because his hands found their way up to my nipples and were twirling the sensitive nubs, turning my quiet laughter into not so quiet moans.

At one particular pinch and twist, I groaned, speaking into his mouth, "Fucking nipple fetish."

It was his turn to laugh, and then he flipped us over and I was lying on my back.

I pushed myself up, using my elbows as support, and grabbed his hair and whispered in his ear. "Can't I get some ass tonight?"

Chanyeol returned the gesture, moving his lips to my ear and giving the shell a lick. "No."

I fell back on my back again and almost pouted, looking at him as he slid down and started taking off my pants. "But it's my birthday—."

"But this is my gift," he interrupted. Before I could reply, he was already taking my swollen length into his mouth.

One of the things that made Chanyeol a sex god? He gave awesome head.

"Oh god, at least warn me—," I cut myself off with a moan when he gave a tender suck, twirling his tongue around the the head.

"You don't need to be formal, just call me Chanyeol."

"Cocky prick," I said before he started blobbing his head up and down. He used his hand to massage my balls and had me grabbing his hair.

He ran his tongue on the slit before taking in my cock again, almost all the way to the hilt, and held my hips so I wouldn't buck into him. At first he was taking his sweet time, but then he was deep-throating me and I lost it when he gave a playful bite.

I came into his mouth, momentarily forgetting that 'oops that's your mouth, I should have told you that I was going to spill my semen into it, sorry not sorry'. I blinked a few times, catching my breath, before looking down at him.

"Holy shit did you just swallow my babies?" I asked, watching him wipe off the cum that had dribbled down his chin, only to lick it up.

"Happy birthday, Byun Baek," he said, and he gave me a full kiss on the lips, invading my mouth with his tongue that was covered with my cum. My dick might have made a pleasant twitch because of it.

He pulled back and started rummaging through my drawers, giving a small "aha!" when he found the lube and some condoms. I couldn't help but think that he was a dork, but a very adorable dork. Adorkable.

"It's okay, today's safe. I won't get pregnant," I said, giving him my brightest smile.

He shook his head but dropped the condoms, only taking the tube of lube. He settled between my legs again and started peppering my face with small kisses. He was being so gentle that I almost blushed, but then his lips trailed down to my neck where he started sucking everywhere.

I moaned, but told him to stop because everyone in the office would see the hickeys. He just groaned back and returned his attention to my mouth.

I barely heard the pop of the tube when it opened, his lips bringing wonders to my mouth. That was another reason why he's a sex god; he was an expert kisser.

I felt the first finger past the tight ring of muscles and broke away from his mouth, giving his ear a few bites. He continued fingering me with that single finger until he felt that I could handle another. He inserted another finger in, slowly and gently, and started scissoring my insides. He switched from scissoring motions to finger fucking me and hit my sweet spot with a certain thrust. I arched my back and begged for more.

He laughed, a breathy one that just screamed sex and I wanted nothing but to hear him moan. "Don't you think I could make you cum again just from my fingers?" he asked, picking up his pace.

I opened my eyes and grabbed his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "I want you to fuck me with your dick.  _Now_."

He was shocked but it didn't last long. "Get on your your knees," was his simple command, and I was more than willing to comply.

When I was in position, he roughly pulled my hips to him, making me lose balance and bury myself into the pillows. It was a good thing, because he rammed his whole self into me in one ago. To say the least, I gave a very surprised scream.

He didn't move for a few moments, knowing that I was still in pain. When I gave him the go signal, he pulled back and slammed all the way in again, hitting my prostrate on the first try and causing me to scream again, this one because of pleasure.

"Not so fast," I barely managed to say, grabbing the sheets like my life depended on them. He just kept thrusting, hitting that spot again and again until I felt a familiar heat pool in my stomach. I was quickly countering my first statement with, "more, more, more."

He knew that I was about to have my second orgasm, and the fucker deliberately slowed down. His thrusts became slow and lazy, purposely avoiding my prostrate.

"Fuuuuuuck," I let out. I was so close to my release that it was painful but not close enough to cum with this sort of pace. I started pushing back, beginning to feel desperate.

"Some real sadist I am, right?" he reminded me of my words earlier and I almost wanted to smack the devious grin off his face.

"Chanyeol," I growled when I felt him slide out and flipped me on my back again.

"Hmm?" he half hummed, half moaned. He was pushing the head of his dick inside but it didn't come any farther than that.

"Park Chanyeol, if you keep teasing I swear—," once again, I was cut off. Chanyeol's whole length was inside me again but the fucker didn't move. Instead, he leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"I really, really want to fuck you senseless, Baek. Fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand tomorrow, but just when you're about to recover, I'll be fucking you again. Maybe I'll fuck you until you won't be able to go to work, yeah? Then you won't have an excuse not to spend every single minute of your life with me. Sounds good?"

I was breathing heavy from his dirty talk, that and the way his voice dropped unbelievably lower.

"I'll fuck you in the shower, in the tub, bend you over the table, fuck you while I cook lunch and when I cook dinner, and fuck, I'll be fucking you everywhere until tomorrow."

"Just fucking do it already," I cried out. It was all too much.

"Do what, Baek? Do exactly what?" His voice was so low and my mind was starting to get blurry.

"Fuck me and moan into my ears like a bitch in heat."

We both knew just who exactly was acting like a bitch in heat, but Chanyeol complied. The next thing I knew, he was throwing his hips forward almost like he was having spasms, and I was a moaning mess underneath him. He kept moaning my name and I didn't last any longer, losing it, biting his shoulder to keep from screaming out and potentially disturbing the neighbors. He came after a few more erratic thrusts and I felt him fill me up.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, trying to catch our breath and cool down. He pulled out and asked me if I wanted to clean up and I told him that I was too tired and then proceeded to order him to get his ass under the covers before he froze them off.

"Disgusting," I commented once we were comfortable on the bed and he had his arm draped on my stomach. Despite saying this, I ran my fingers along his firm biceps.

"You're the one who said he didn't want to clean up," he reminded me, pulling me in. The air conditioning was cooling our bodies so it wasn't so bad anymore, but then I remembered that it was also cooling the cum. Mostly my cum. I complained about this but he just flicked my nose. I started to doze off with my head cradled on his neck.

Like all the other things that didn't last long that night, my sleep was disturbed by a feeling of something wet and hot licking my ear lobes. I blinked an eye open to see Chanyeol already hovering over me.

"What? I thought you were done fucking me senseless?" I looked over to my bedside table, watching the clock glow in the darkness. "It's fucking two in the morning."

"Oh, I'm most certainly not done fucking you senseless, but right now I just really want to make love with you."

I groaned but before I could protest, he was already palming my slowly hardening shaft, and I knew I was far from getting anymore sleep.

* * *

In the morning, we had an awesome breakfast that consisted of cake and and tea. We didn't bother changing the covers of the bed, knowing that it would only be a waste because it was sure to be soiled again later. We decided to hang the portrait in my bedroom, and I realized what he meant when he said that the colors were too pale, but it didn't looking anything "too" to me.

"Did you use pastel colors?" I asked, still admiring the painting.

"And you said you didn't know shit about art." He leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead, then announced that it was time for lunch.

* * *

When I came into the office the next day, there was a slight limp to my walk. I tried really hard to hide this so of course everyone noticed. I hadn't even made it to my room before everyone was emerging from their own places, looking at me expectantly.

I couldn't help but grin when I announced, "We went at it like rabbits."

Some groaned, not appreciating that tiny bit of info about my sex life, but it was their fault. Luhan went as far as calling Chanyeol, who was still sleeping in my apartment, and demanded to know just what exactly he did to Luhan's 'baby Baek'. It was obvious that he didn't get any juices at how he narrowed his eyes at me.

With all the mixed reactions, and a head shake from Kris who was passing by, one thing was for sure: everyone knew that I would be chirpy for a whole week, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 o'clock in the morning. Conversation got boring~
> 
> It's seriously five in the morning and I just finished editing this. Also, this is my first time publishing gay smut (heck, this is my first time writing gay smut), but I've had various attempts and have read a lot of porn so yay. I tried really hard, okay?
> 
> If you don't know the song Baek sings then you have serious problems.


End file.
